


Four

by visionshadows



Series: November [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Four

 

  
The Doctor thrust his hands into his pockets, leaning back on his heels as he looked over the Cardiff skyline. The small transport crafts were buzzing through the air just above them, cutting through the thick smog. Jack didn't seem to notice, standing sentinel over a failing city.

"So."

Jack looked over at The Doctor, his expression sad, the lines around his mouth cut deep. "So."

"You called me. I assume I'm here for a reason."

A fancy personal craft swooped low, the curved hull practically touching the roof they were standing on. Jack tilted his head to read the plates. "Bloody tourists."

"Still get a lot of them?"

"More than you'd expect considering Cardiff is unstable these days. The Rift is so active." Jack looked at his city before turning away to face The Doctor. "It's March 8th, 4367."

The Doctor wracked his brain, searching the strands of time to see what particular event lay in their path. The fall of Mernasus on Argos II was coming up but he couldn't see why Jack would care about that. Nor the start of the harvest season on Belar. He hummed softly to himself, tugging lightly on time to see what Jack would b -

"Cardiff," The Doctor exhaled. "Three days from now."

Jack nodded. "I'm ready to go. I don't want to watch the Rift explode and take away my city."

The Doctor threw his arm over Jack's shoulders, drawing him away from the edge of the roof and towards the familiar blue police box. Jack went with him, picking up a duffel bag thrown near the lift.

"She was a good city," Jack murmured, one hand on the doorframe as he gazed one last time on the city of Cardiff. "I won't forget her."

"No reason to. You know as well as I do that you don't forget what you love."

Jack exhaled, resting his forehead against The Doctor's shoulder. Sirens could be heard through the general noise and the building they were on trembled beneath their feet. Jack thought about green fields and pinstriped suits, barmaids wearing corsets and hovercars, team after team and saying goodbye. He really hated saying goodbye.

"Until next time."

And with that Jack stepped into the TARDIS, leaving behind 2500 years of loyal service to a city living its last moments unaware.  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
